A variety of truss constructions are known in the art for roof support in wide-span buildings. In one known prior art embodiment, a moment connection exists between the truss and its supporting columns or walls. This moment connection causes right-left compression and an associated reaction at the base of each column or wall, which is known as horizontal reaction. A horizontal reaction will occur at the bottom of a vertical column whenever the top of such column is exposed to a non-vertical or angular moment, generally known as a bending moment. In the field of wide-span construction, the accepted consequence of the presence of a horizontal reaction is that large supports are required to buttress the base of each vertical column or wall against the forces of the horizontal reaction.